


Birthday!

by SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33



Series: Beautiful Life [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex loves her daughter, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Ruby loves being a big cousin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but they all love her, its adorable y’all, jamie is spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33/pseuds/SupercorpSanvers_fangirl33
Summary: It’s a big day for the Sanvers family and the whole gang is in on it! Open ending!!





	Birthday!

It was around dawn when an insistent babbling came through the baby monitor beside Alex’s side of the bed making her force her eyes open to peek at the little screen.

“Mama! Mama!”

Alex had to smile a little seeing her daughter standing against the rail of her crib shouting around her pacifier as she bounced on shaky legs. A groan sounded from beside her making her peek over her shoulder and chuckle at her wife’s horrible bedhead and crabby pout.

“You’re daughters awake Al.”

Alex rolled her eyes but slipped out of bed unsurprised when Maggie stole the blankets and cocooned back up.

“How come she’s only my daughter when she wakes up at dawn?”

Maggie opened one eye taking in Alex’s playful eyebrow raise.

“Because you and her are the only two people in the world I know that wake up at dawn on a Saturday!”

Alex rolled her eyes.

“Oh go back to sleep crabby.”

Maggie beamed before burrowing into the blankets making Alex chuckle and leave the room for Jamie’s smiling when the girl spotted her and began gurgling happily.

“Good morning little early bird. Come here big girl.”

Jamie giggled happily as Alex scooped her up and kissed her face.

“Mama!”

Alex felt her heart swell as she took in her daughter from her silky espresso hair to her beautiful light mocha skin and dimples she was Maggie’s little clone but her beautiful bright mahogany eyes were all Alex. Unable to help herself Alex kissed her daughter’s forehead making her giggle again and curl her fingers around the necklace Alex wore.

“You know what baby today is a big day for you.”

Jamie blinked up at her mother not understanding but knowing Alex was talking to her.

“Yeah it is! Today you turn a whole year old! You know what that means? You get cake and a party your aunts and big cousin Ruby planned for you.”

Jamie began to babble hearing mention of Kara, Lena, Sam and Ruby.

“‘Uby!”

Alex chuckled nodding.

“Yes Ruby, you need to stop growing up little bird you’re making mama feel sad.”

Jamie met her mother’s eyes for a moment as she was set down on the changing table before she started whining.

“Oh no sweetie it’s okay! Mama isn’t really sad she’s being silly! You’re okay.”

Jamie sniffled a bit but seemed to relax as Alex changed her and began dressing her. She was running the baby comb through her long hair when Jamie began to bounce and make her little grabby hands at the door.

“Dada!”

Alex chuckled hearing Maggie sigh and grumble under her breath before coming over and scooping her daughter off the table.

“You know cub when you’re older I’m gonna teach you that I’m not dada, I’m _mamma_ but since you’re so stinking cute I’ll let it slide for now.”

Jamie giggled happily placing her tiny hands on Maggie’s cheeks as the detective lifted her above her head. Alex shook her head.

“Please don’t threaten to give out one year old an anatomy lesson Mags, you know you don’t really hate that Kara taught her to call you that.”

Maggie rolled her eyes cuddling Jamie close.

“I guess I don’t but she has to learn sometime. Yes you do big girl! Should we go start your breakfast?”

Jamie giggled happily making Maggie beam and leave the room with Alex not far behind. After breakfast the trio headed for Kara and Lena’s penthouse Maggie pushing the stroller as Alex walked beside her mentally torturing herself trying to imagine what her sister, the super friends, and a 14 year old could come up with for a first birthday. As they rode up in the elevator Jamie began to fuss making Alex smile softly and take her out of the stroller.

“Hey now, no sour faces this is your big day little bird.”

Jamie looked at her mother and whined leaning back down towards the stroller making Alex raise a brow and look before smiling seeing the girl had dropped her pacifier. As the elevator arrived Alex gave Jamie her pacifier before helping Maggie with the stroller glancing at her wife.

“Ready for this?”

Maggie let out a sigh but smiled.

“Ready for our daughter to turn a year old officially? No. Ready to see what everyone’s idea of a first birthday is? Totally.”

Alex laughed shaking her head following the short hall to the only door and knocked twice before messing with Jamie’s little blue dress listening to the sounds of their friends and family shushing each other. After a moment Kara opened the door beaming.

“Hi guys! Come on in we were waiting for you.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look before following Kara inside, as soon as the door shut the rest of the gang jumped up exclaiming ‘happy birthday!’ in a loud choirs. Alex felt Jamie jump surprised in her arms before the girl began to giggle and clap excitedly making everyone else smile. Ruby was the first one to steal Jamie away from her mothers carrying her over to look at the two cakes set on the counter. Alex looked around at the decorations and chuckled seeing the pink and green theme along with a large ‘first birthday’ banner hanging from the ceiling.

Winn approached the two offering each a glass of green punch.

“Sorry the party is dry but there are children.”

Alex rolled her eyes, it was still her and Ruby’s secret that once when she was babysitting the teen she’d let Ruby try a sip of her beer and laughed hysterically when Ruby gagged and swore she’d never touch the stuff again, but accepted the drink.

“You guys did a pretty good job. Who made the cakes?”

Winn took a drink from his own cup before smiling.

“Lena did actually! Did you know she has like amazing baking skills?! You should see how she decorated them.”

Alex and Maggie shared a look before moving to look at the cakes, Alex pausing to greet her sister in law with a hug and kiss on the cheek being mindful of her slightly showing belly.

“Just think, you and Kara will be going through this in a little over a year! Are you ready for that?”

Lena smiled placing a hand on her stomach.

“Let’s not think too far ahead now Alex, let’s have the baby first please.”

The agent chuckled nodding her agreement.

“Fair enough. Thank you for the cakes and for hosting.”

Lena shook her head waving it off.

“Don’t mention it, it’s what family does besides it gave me something to do since Sam won’t let me set foot in L-Corp and James has all but told security to deny me access at CatCo.”

Alex raised a brow looking at the two mentioned friends.

“Is that so? They do know that when I was as far along as you I was still in the field right?”

Lena nodded sipping her water before crossing her arms.

“I know and I keep telling them a little work isn’t going to hurt but they won’t have it especially your sister.”

Alex looked at the blonde who now had Jamie and was holding her above her head before bringing her down and blowing raspberries on her cheeks earning shrill laughs and squeals.

“That doesn’t surprise me, she loves you and in her mind you’re carrying the next generation of a lost world and she’s more thankful than words can say that you’re willing to give her this gift.”

Lena smiled fondly as Kara joined them giving her own smile when Jamie made grabby hands at Lena until the ravenette took her into her arms.

“You know she’s right Lee. I love you and you’ve made me so happy becoming my wife and the mother of our child I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

Lena blushed but hid it by kissing Jamie’s head.

“What could possibly happen to me if I’m sitting in an office with Sam or James? Both are capable of protecting me if something happens.”

Kara placed a kiss to Lena’s head.

“I know Lee but just let me be protective a little longer?”

The raven haired woman smiled handing Jamie back as she started her own choirs of calling for Alex.

“We will see love. Now I think it’s time for presents and cake.”

Alex went back to Maggie’s side before they were both told to sit on the couch while Ruby sat on the floor with Jamie to help her open the gifts. From Winn Jamie got a onesie that looked like a little red panda and as well as her own mini NCPD copycat jacket and DEO t-shirt. James gave her a toy camera along with a coloring book. Sam and Ruby gave her a little Supergirl shirt with a cape, a plush triceratops, and a pair of dinosaur pacifiers. J’onn gave her a beautiful silver necklace with a star opal stone. Eliza had sent a new blanket that had dinosaurs on one side and ballet slippers on the other. And lastly Lena and Kara gave her a little night light that projected constellations onto the ceiling.

Alex would be lying if she said she didn’t tear up at all the gifts as she watched Jamie giggled happily in J’onn’s lap as he clasped the chain on her neck before tickling her earning a fit of giggles. After presents they got Jamie into the high chair and set the small mint green and pink polka dot cake in front of her. Alex chuckled a little as Jamie looked at the cake very confused poking her little fingers into it before mushing the frosting in her hands giggling.

“Like this cub, see yummy.”

Alex felt her heart swell as Maggie moved to their daughters side and gently guided her frosting covered fingers into her mouth then watching for a reaction. And quite the reaction it was, Jamie made a face at the new taste before she brought her fingers back to her mouth chewing them happily before smashing them full force into the cake giggling as it caved under her tiny palm earning laughs from everyone.

“Let’s get a shot of both moms in there.”

Alex glanced at Jamie’s seeing he had his camera before she smiled going to Jamie’s other side smiling at her daughter before looking shocked as right before James took the picture a tiny cake covered hand pressed into her face effectively smearing the sweet all over her nose and cheek. Another round of laughter filled the room, including Maggie’s making Alex smirk as she wiped away the frosting then promptly wiped it off on Maggie’s cheek unaware of the camera flashes as they laughed.

After a few hours the party disbanded after helping clean up, Alex was sitting in Jamie’s room in the rocking chair holding the now napping girl humming softly. Maggie watched from the doorway for a moment before going to her wife smiling as she kissed her cheek.

“I think she had fun today.”

Alex nodded gently stroking Jamie’s cheek with her fingers.

“I know she did. Can you believe it Mags she’s a whole year old now, she’s not a baby anymore.”

Maggie looked at their daughter smiling softly.

“I know, it seems like just last week we brought her home for the first time.”

Alex nodded before getting to her feet and laying Jamie in her crib before watching her settle back into sleep cuddling the new blanket from Eliza. Maggie stood behind her wife wrapping her arms around her waist and standing on tiptoe to rest her chin on her shoulder.

“Ally?”

The agent hummed her acknowledgment making Maggie hold her closer.

“Would you do it all again?”

That made Alex look away from Jamie as she turned to face Maggie wrapping her arms around her waist.

“What do you mean? Would I do today all over again?”

Maggie shook her head.

“Not exactly. Would you do all the sleepless nights, the appointments, hearing the first heartbeats of a new life, go through delivery all over again?”

Alex smiled softly nodding as tears shined in her eyes.

“Of course I would Mags going through all that again would be worth it to have another child as beautiful and perfect as Jamie.”

Maggie smiled leaning up to kiss her wife smiling.

“Good cause I have a bit of news for you Danvers.”


End file.
